DXAS-TV
DXAS-TV, channel 4, is a commercial VHF television station of Philippine television network ABS-CBN Corporation. Its studios and transmitter are located at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Complex, Broadcast Avenue, Shrine Hills, Matina, Davao City, Davao del Sur Province, Davao Region (Region XIV). History *'1967' - DXAW-TV channel 2, the first television station in Southern Mindanao, was launched by ABS-CBN after ABS was merged with CBN into the same network. *'1972' - During the declaration of Martial Law by then-President Ferdinand Marcos, and the takeover of ABS-CBN by his crony, Roberto Benedicto, DXAW-TV was shut down, then upon reopening it became part of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System (later Radio Philippines Network, now CNN Philippines). *'1972' - DXAW-TV changed its callsign to DXAS-TV followed by frequency from Channel 2 to Channel 4. *'August 8, 1988' - DXAS-TV reopened under ABS-CBN, its original owner along with the introduction of the Star Network logo with the famous numerical gold tri-ribbon channel 4 logo with a star at the end. The station's studios along MacArthur Highway was inaugurated since then. *'January 16, 1989' - 'TV Patrol Southern Mindanao' (first known as TV Patrol Mindanao from 1989 to 1997 and reverted from 2001 to 2005/as TV Patrol Davao from 1997 to 2001), the station's flagship newscast launched. It is the first and oldest local news bulletin in Mindanao. *'1989' - DXAS-TV commences its domestic satellite broadcast from Manila to bring national programs to viewers in the Davao Region. *'November 10, 1997' - ABS-CBN Davao moved to its new broadcast complex at Shrine Hills Road, Matina, Davao City from the original studio at MacArthur Highway that was inaugurated since the network was reopened in 1988. *'April 9, 2016' - ABS-CBN Davao started its ISDB-T digital broadcast on UHF 22 for the launching of ABS-CBN TV Plus in Davao. ABS-CBN 4 Davao Programs *''Maayong Buntag Mindanao'' *''News Patrol Davao'' *''TV Patrol Southern Mindanao'' *''Banquet of Love Sunday TV Mass'' *''Rated D'' *''Kadayawan Festival (Yearly)'' Previously Aired Programs *''Agri Tayo Dito'' *''Alas Kwatro (1993-1996)'' *''Amor Chicko (simulcast along with ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu)'' *''Ang TV Davao'' *''Araw ng Dabaw (yearly; simulcast on S+A 21 Davao)'' *''Awitanghalan (simulcast along with ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu)'' *''Barangay Patrol'' *''Campus Idols'' *''Dinhing Dapita Sadya'' *''For Life Presents (simulcast along with ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu)'' *''Gikan sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''Halo-Halo Sunday Specials'' *''Homebuddies'' *''Kadayawan Festival (yearly; simulcast on S+A 21 Davao)'' *''Kapalaran'' *''Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka!'' *''Kapamilya Sabado Party'' *''Little Big Star Davao'' *''Mag TV Na! Southern Mindanao'' *''Margie on Mindanao'' *''Milyonaryong Mini'' *''MindaNOW'' *''Misis.com'' *''Okiddo'' *''SBD Jam (formerly Sabado Jam/Sayabadabadoo) (1996-2005)'' *''Saranghe'' *''Summer Sunshine (simulcast along with ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu)'' *''Tatak Sigurado'' *''TV Patrol Davao'' *''TV Patrol Mindanao'' Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 22 (521.143 MHz) CINEMO!, YEY!, Knowledge Channel, DZMM TeleRadyo, and KBO Channel are exclusive channels to TV Plus, a digital set-top box manufactured by the network. See also *''DXRR-FM'' *''DXAB-AM'' *''DWWX-TV'' *''List of ABS-CBN Corporation channels and stations'' References #'^' http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/jurisprudence/2008/october2008/133347.htm#_ftn5 Category:ABS-CBN stations Category:Television stations in Davao City Category:Television channels and stations established in 1967 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines